Gone Crazy
by PetPetAngel
Summary: Songfic to Alan Jackson's Gone Crazy. YAOI! Seto misses Yuugi after Yuugi goes to a dig in Egypt. So he gives him call to find Yuugi misses him too and that he... LOVES him...


-

PetPetAngel: My second SongFic! This time, it's Alan Jackson's "Gone Crazy." More Seto x Yuugi Fluff... I'm so happy! I love my new CD! It's Alan Jackson's Greatest Hits 2! Bonus pack too! I LOVE Alan Jackson's songs!

Seto: Get on with it already!

PetPetAngel: No.

Trespasser: Why do you listen to country?

PetPetAngel: Why do you listen to piano?

Trespasser: (shrugs) 'Cause I like it...

PetPetAngel: Same with me and country.

Trespasser and PetPetAngel: (start talking amiably)

Seto: (mutters) Damn authoresses and their muses... (normal again) PetPetAngel does not own Yuugioh! Happy now Lawyers! I'll have Kaiba Corp. sue you if you disagree! Actually, if I can get- (gets whacked in the head with shoe) (thud) X.x'''

-

Gone Crazy

Written by:

PetPetAngel

-

Full Summary: Seto Kaiba misses Yuugi, after Yuugi left for a dig in Egypt. But why does he miss his rival so much, when his complete look-alike is a few blocks away? After it bothers him for a few hours, he makes a startling discovery, that leaves him a bit disorientated. He loves his RIVAL. He finally gives Yuugi a call, gathering up his nerves before they skyrocketed, only to find that...

Yuugi misses him too... And that he... _Loves_ him...

-

Key

'Private thoughts'

"Speech"

_Lyrics_

-

Seto Kaiba stormed into his office, little brother in tow, smiling. "Mokuba, that meeting was important! Why'd you turn off my alarm!" Mokuba only smiled wider. Seto looked disappointedly at his little brother that he loved so much., frowning a bit harshly at how his brother could be so happy in the midst of his anger. "Mokuba," he warned, not in the mood to have to pry out the info from his brother.

"Come on big brother! You were tired, and Yuugi even told you not to work so hard! You'd leave a bad first impression with bags under your eyes!" Mokuba did the only thing he knew his brother couldn't withstand the power of. The Evil-Puppy-Dog-Eyes-of-Doom, the one thing that could get him out of any sort of trouble, even when the punishment was coming from Seto. Especially when the punishment was coming from Seto.

"Do you even dare try them Mokie! You know-" Seto was cut off.

"But big brother," Mokuba whined.

"Look Mokie, go to your home and do some homework, that way you have the rest of your weekend." Mokuba nodded, practically _skipping_ to do what Seto requested. Seto groaned. 'Yuugi... I wonder how he's doing...' Seto thought. 'Wait I second, why should I care? And anyway, he's my rival... Or is he? Why the hell should I even waste my time thinking about it!' But Seto was not convinced.

When he finally realized he wouldn't be able to get any work done, he just went home. After stepping out of Kaiba Corp. he walked briskly to his limo. Many people, no women, gave him starry gazes. Seto sneered at them. After reaching his limo, the driver came out and opened the door for him. "Home," he ordered, grumbling to himself about "Damn Fangirls, next they'll tell me that they have shrines dedicated to me..." But soon his thoughts were on a different track.

'I wonder why Yami didn't go instead of Yuugi on that dig... It seems more logical... I mean, Yami _was_ the Pharaoh of Egypt. But Yuugi always seemed to have an interest in artifacts, just like his grandfather. Why can't I get Yuugi out of my head? He'll drive me mad, if this keeps up.' Seto looked out the window. Everything seemed so dull in the outside world. When he finally arrived home, Seto stormed immediately to his room. Mokuba didn't seem to be home, so Seto assumed he was alone.

Like usual.

_Here I am alone again tonight,  
__In this old empty house,  
__It's hard to learn what you don't think you need,  
__You can't live without._

The phone rang, but Seto made no move to get it. He was too absorbed in his thoughts. 'Mokuba says that after Yuugi left, I had become more distant. Is that true? Could Yuugi really have that kind of effect on me? Could he really make that much of a difference in my behavior? In who I am to the world? Was I really growing distant after he left? When did I start calling him Yuugi?'

'Because I always insulted him when I first met him, he was nothing back then, just another person who got in the way of things, a nobody. But now... Now he's famous for what he does for fun, and I've noticed lately that it's him dueling, not Yami, Yami doesn't seem to be giving any sort of assistance... Yuugi's getting stronger in the ways of life... He may be innocent, but he's not naive...'

_Never leave the sound of the telephone,  
__But ever since you left,  
__I've been gone... _

'Is it possible that Yuugi... Dare I say... Makes me want to be more... Social? I mean... It's possible... But even Mokuba doesn't do that, and I love him... Crap. This is making my head hurt...' Seto looked at the clock on the desk in front of him. Nine 'o' clock. He'd already been home an hour... 'An hour of thinking about... Yuugi... I'm going for a walk.' So that's what Seto did. He paced the hallways, until even he had almost no idea where he was.

He tried to forget the dull ache that Yuugi was causing in his heart, just because he wasn't there...

_Gone crazy, going out of my mind...  
__I've asked myself the reasons,  
__At least a thousand times.  
__Goin' up and down this hallway,  
__Trying to leave the pain behind.  
__Ever since you left,  
__I've been gone... _

An image of Yuugi sprung unaccounted for into Seto's mind. 'His small smile... His pale cheeks... The tears I've caused to go down them... That bastard Pegasus' game screwed with all our minds, in fact, it made us screw up our own minds...' And again, the image of Yugi kneeling on the ground on all fours sprang into his mind, and Seto remembered his eyes...

'Oh and Yuugi's eyes... Wide amethyst... So innocent...' Seto tried to get the image out of his mind, but it fought back with equal ferocity. "Damn. Why does Yuugi have to be a puzzle in himself?" Seto continued to walk in the corridors of his home, lost to the world and it's ways as he thought of what his small, lithe, rival did to him.

_I've never seen your face this many times,  
__When you were really here...  
__The things you said I never understood,  
__Are now crystal clear...  
I __never spent this much time at home...  
__But ever since you left...  
__I've been gone... _

'That's it! But that doesn't make sense... I can't be in love with Yuugi... it's impossible! I mean, it's Yuugi! How could someone like him, make me love? What on earth caused it! It makes no sense...!' Seto wandered and wondered. 'Why on earth would I love him!' Seto hesitated as he grabbed his cell phone, pondering if he actually wanted to go through with it. 'I might as well at least give him a call... I hope he's got his cell phone with him...' Seto quickly dialed the number...

"Hello?" Yuugi said groggily on the other line.

"Yuugi? Is that you," Seto asked, leaning against the hallway wall as he stopped walking. He focused solely on this conversation, just so he could see if he would get anywhere with his feelings, Yuugi's feelings, or just any feelings at all.

"Se- Kaiba? Why did you call me?" 'Did he just almost call me Seto?' Seto wondered. 'What would that mean? If he almost used my name, has he been thinking about me? Don't get your hopes up, Seto,' he chided himself. 'The more you expect, the harder you fall when it doesn't happen.'

"I just thought I'd let you know I'm..." Seto took a shuddering breath, calming his nerves before they skyrocketed through roof. 'This is going to be harder than I thought. Who would think that I'd have a hard time having a conversation with my rival? Who would've thought I be the one having a conversation with him at all!'

"Is something wrong Seto?"

"I miss you..." Seto said suddenly, realizing after it was too late to take it back. Seto made sure that he hit his head in the wall very hard, so he would be a bitt less orientated when Yuugi started spewing out questions on the other line. Seto heard Yuugi gasp on the other line, and he braced himself.

"I-I-I... I miss you too Kaiba..." Seto sighed in relief, and part confusion that he wasn't being, well, criticized for being this open to his petite crush. "Seto...?" It was Seto's turn to gasp as Yuugi addressed him directly as 'Seto' instead of 'Kaiba' or the occasional 'Kaiba-kun,' when he was lucky.

"Yeah?" Yuugi paused on the other line.

"I think... That... That... I like you as more than a friend... No, I _know_ I like you more than a friend... In fact, I think I _love_ you..." Seto remained quiet for a minute... Then, for some reason, on impulse, he said...

"I've been going crazy about you Yuugi, since you left... I'm happy to know my feelings are returned... You have no idea how much that I thought I was going lose when I made this call... I love you too Yuugi, truly, and honestly..."

"I think we'd both be Gone Crazy if it weren't for each other... Goodnight... Seto..."

"I think so too... Goodnight Yuugi..."

_Gone crazy, going out of my mind...  
__I've asked myself the reasons,  
__At least a thousand times.  
__Goin' up and down this hallway,  
__Trying to leave the pain behind.  
__Ever since you left, _

Kaiba continued his walk, returning to his office. Yuugi was right.

_I've been gone...  
__I've been gone...  
__I've been gone...  
__  
Gone...  
__Gone...  
__Gone...  
__I've been gone..._

-

PetPetAngel: So...? Good...? Bad...? I hope not!

Seto: How'd you...? Why'd you...?

PetPetAngel: Pair you with Yuugi?

Seto: Yeah...

PetPetAngel: 'Cause you too are soooo cute!

Trespasser: Anyway, RR! Constructive Criticism allowed, no Flames. Flames will be used to burn Bush, Amy, Anzu, Aelita, Martha Stewart, Barney, you get the idea...

Ja Ne!


End file.
